1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lawn mower, and more particularly to a lawn mower having two cutter blades that are moved in a relative reciprocating action as a shearing action.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical lawn mowers comprise a cutter blade or a cutter line that are rotated in a high speed by a motor for cutting or trimming purposes. The cutter blade or the cutter line that is rotated in high speed is dangerous and may hurt the people easily. The grass cut by the cutter blade may fly out in a fast speed and may also hurt the people.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional lawn mowers.